In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED-array bearing devices, often referred to as “LED modules.” Indeed, lighting applications which have been served by fixtures using high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps and other light sources are now increasingly beginning to be served by LED modules. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, parking lot lighting and factory lighting. Creative work continues in the field of LED module development, and also in the field of using LED modules for light fixtures in various applications. It is the latter field to which this invention relates.
High-luminance light fixtures using LED modules as light source for roadway and similar applications present particularly challenging problems. High costs due to high complexity becomes a particularly difficult problem when high luminance, reliability, and durability are essential to product success. Keeping electronic LED drivers in a water/air-tight location may also be problematic, particularly when, as with roadway lights and the like, the light fixtures are constantly exposed to the elements and many LED modules are used.
Yet another cost-related challenge is the problem of achieving a high level of adaptability in order to meet a wide variety of different luminance requirements. That is, providing a fixture which can be adapted to give significantly greater or lesser amounts of luminance as deemed appropriate for particular applications is a difficult problem. Light-fixture adaptability is an important goal for LED light fixtures.
Dealing with heat dissipation requirements is still another problem area for high-luminance LED light fixtures. Heat dissipation is difficult in part because high-luminance LED light fixtures typically have a great many LEDs and several LED modules. Complex structures for module mounting and heat dissipation have sometimes been deemed necessary, and all of this adds to complexity and cost.
In short, there is a significant need in the lighting industry for improved roadway light fixtures and the like using LEDs. There is a need for fixtures that are adaptable for a wide variety of lighting situations and satisfy the problems associated with heat dissipation and appropriate protection of electronic LED driver components. Finally, there is a need for an improved LED-module-based light which is simple, and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved LED light fixture that overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, including those referred to above.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved LED light fixture that reduces development and manufacturing costs for LED light for applications requiring widely different luminance levels.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved high-luminance LED light fixture with excellent reliability and durability, despite use in difficult outdoor environments.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved LED light fixture achieving excellent heat dissipation yet involving minimal structural complexity.
How these and other objects are accomplished will become apparent from the following descriptions and the drawings.